


See Me Through

by Kianira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Basketball, Central Heterochromia, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Heterochromic eyes, Iwaizumi is your best friend, Lots of Music mentioned, MMA, Music, Shame? What Shame? We have no shame!, Slow Burn, Some themes are triggers, Tall girls need love too, Typical Oikawa, You are a Badass, mentions of abuse, reader is tall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianira/pseuds/Kianira
Summary: When he looked into your eyes, it was like staring into twin pools of a far away galaxy.They made him believe that he could do anything.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!
> 
> You're half Native American  
> You're 177.8 cm (5'10) tall  
> Your eyes have Central Heterochromia (They're still what color you want, i.e. Blue but with a gold, brown, etc... starburst around the pupil)  
> You have long dark colored hair and slightly tanner skin tone  
> Your eyes have an important roll in this story  
> Hope you like music, there will be a bunch!  
> And last, you're a complete badass!
> 
> This is my first xReader fic.  
> Please Enjoy!

You were glad that you checked the weather for Miyagi before you left for your flight yesterday. The monitor in the front of your plane cabin showed a slightly chilly 6°C with a chance of rain. Looking out the window of the plane, you saw that the skies were mostly cloudy. You could see the coast of Japan on the horizon and knew you'd arrive within the hour.

Resisting the urge to yawn, you laid your head back and covered your face with the hood of your hoodie to get some shut eye before your plane landed at Sendai International Airport.

It felt like only a few seconds when a bell chimed over the intercom and woke you up.

“ _We will be arriving at Sendai International Airport in ten minutes, all passengers please take your seats and put your seat belts on.”_

Stretching the best you could in your seat, you sat up and buckled your seat belt. Looking out the window, you could see the mountains and forests that were dotted around Miyagi, you were glad that you arrived before the cherry blossoms bloomed, it was a sight you always wanted to witness in person.

Once your plane landed and you got your luggage, you looked at the map of the building for where you needed to go to get your Residence Card done. Seeing that it was near the exit of the airport and a bit of a walk away from where you gathered your luggage, you pulled out your phone and went to your contacts.

**To: Iwaizumi Naomi @ 13:25**

_Hello Naomi, just landed and gathered my luggage._

_On my way to get my residence card, says it takes about thirty minutes to do. Is that enough time to make it here to pick me up?_

Her response was almost immediate and it startled you.

**From: Iwaizumi Naomi @ 13:36**

_Hello (F/N)! Welcome to Japan sweet heart, that is plenty of time._

_Hajime and I just need to put our shoes on. See you soon Dear._

You smiled to yourself, you hadn't seen Naomi or Hajime in almost eight months. You wondered if Hajime hit a a growth spurt, you were still taller than him the last time you saw him in July.

**To: Iwaizumi Naomi @ 13:36**

_Awesome! Please drive save! Can't wait to see you both! :3_

She replied back with a chibi giving a thumbs up.

Putting your phone back into your hoodie pocket, you leisurely walked the rest of the way to get your residence card. When you arrived, you saw that there were five people waiting before you. You got your number and went to a chair. Taking your backpack off and placing it on top of your luggage suitcase before taking a seat. You pulled out one of your earbuds and placed it in your ear, you turned on your Rock music playlist while waiting for your turn.

Your phone buzzed a few moments later, looking at it a big smile appeared on your face when you saw it was Hajime.

**From: Haji @ 13:47**

_We left a few minutes ago, excited to see you again. Have a surprise to show you when we pick you up._

You perked up, your interest piqued.

**To: Haji @ 13:47**

_Oh yeah? What is it!?_

**From: Haji @ 13:48**

_Ah ah, that'll ruin the surprise. Have to wait._

**To: Haji @ 13:48**

_Awwww, Haaaaji~! That aint fair! :'(_

**From: Haji @ 13:49**

_Now I'm definitely not telling you. Don't sound like Oikawa._

**To: Haji @ 13:50**

_Wha!? I've never even met him before, how would I know how he acts!?_ _You're a turd. >:(_

**From: Haji @ 13:50**

_I'm sure you'll meet his annoying ass soon enough._

_GPS says ETA is 18 minutes. See you soon._

Chuckling to yourself, you continued to listen to your music while you double checked that you had an email of the acceptance letter into Seijoh for your final year in high school.

You couldn't believe it, you were going to go to the same school as Hajime. You never thought this would happen. You didn't even care that it was most likely for only a year, you only saw your friend for a week, maybe two each year when your mothers had their yearly get together.

You were brought out of your thoughts when your number was called. Pausing your music and putting your earbud away, you stood up, gathered your backpack and luggage and walked up to the desk.

Giving the woman at the counter your Passport and U.S. I.D. you followed her instructions to get your Residence Card.

Once everything checked out and you had your picture taken, you only waited a few minutes for your card to be printed out. When the woman gave you your new card, you gave her your thanks and went to the pick up area of the airport.

You sent a quick message to Hajime.

**To: Haji @ 14:04**

_Got my Residence Card! Almost to the pick up area! ^w^_

**From: Haji @ 14:05**

_Almost there, five more minutes._

Sending him a thumbs up emoji, you sent a quick message to your mom letting her know you arrived and that Naomi and Hajime were about to pick you up. When you opened to doors to the pick up area, the chilled wind from the coming rain hitting your face made you shiver slightly.

Pulling out your new Resident Card from your wallet, you looked it over.

Your eyes narrowed.

 **Name:** (L/N), (F/N)

 **Height:** 177.8 cm

 **Eye Color:** _**Hazel** _

Growling to yourself, you shoved the card back into your wallet and crossed your arms and pouted. Ignoring the looks of the few people also waiting on their rides outside.

No one could get your damn eye color right. “ _Guess there isn't a way to put heterochromia on an I.D.”_ You thought to yourself bitterly. Maybe it was too long?

Hearing a vehicle approach, you opened your eyes and looked in the direction it was coming from. When your eyes landed on a familiar Toyota Prius, you couldn't keep the smile off your face. Standing up straighter, you patiently waited for the car to come to a stop.

Hajime was the first to get out, you wasted no time in giving him a hug once he was out of the car. He smiled and hugged you back instantly.

“Its so good to see you again Hajime!”

It was then you noticed it, his eyes were just a hair higher than yours.

Backing up slightly, you stood up straight and double checked. His knowing grin confirmed your suspicions and you couldn't help the small gasp that escaped your lips.

“You're finally taller than me!

Him and his mother both laughed, Naomi coming up beside you and giving you a hug herself.

Hajime puffed out his chest. “Told you I had a surprise. I'm 179 cm now.” He boasted.

You smirked and ruffled his hair.. “It took you long enough.” You laughed when he smacked your hand away.

Naomi smiled at the interaction between the two of you. “He was so happy when he found out last month. Could barely keep himself from telling you.” She said before opening the trunk of the Prius. “Since we had just found out you would be moving here to finish high school, he decided to wait.” She explained.

“It is an awesome surprise, I was starting to think he would never get taller than me.” You chuckled when you heard his quiet “Hey...” behind you.

You went to grab your luggage case, only to see that Hajime had already grabbed it and was loading it into the back of the Prius.

“I could have gotten that...”

He just shrugged. “Too bad.”

You huffed and took your backpack off to place it beside your luggage. You couldn't help but notice the volleyball next to where you placed it.

You closed the trunk and thanked Hajime when he opened the front door for you. Once you were situated in your seat, he closed the door and got in the back.

When Naomi turned the car on and started leaving the airport, you turned slightly in your seat to face Hajime. “So, are you playing Volleyball again this year?” You asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, even if I didn't want to, Oikawa would just harass me until I did. He's an annoying shitbag like that.” He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his hair.

“Hajime, language.”

“Sorry Mom...”

You managed to keep yourself from snickering. “From all you've told me about this Oikawa fellow, he sounds like a pretty interesting person.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “You won't be thinking that for long, just be aware that he has his own key to our house. He practically lives there anyway.”

“Sweetie, Tooru really isn't that bad of a boy.” Naomi said.

Shaking his head, Hajime looked out the window to watch the scenery. “You don't go to school with him. Then again, you'd probably be one of his fangirls.” A thought then struck him. “(F/N), please don't become one of his annoying fan girls.” He practically begged. Naomi laughed quietly to herself.

Tilting your head slightly in confusion, you thought about what he said. “Fangirl? Why would I become a fangirl?” You couldn't help but ask.

Hajime just grumbled. “You'll see.” Was all he said.

“So, (F/N)...” Naomi said to get your attention. “Are you hungry? I can't imagine the food on the plane was good.”

Gagging, you stuck your tongue out. “None of it looked appetizing, I brought some granola bars and fruit with me. So I've not had much else since I left.” You wanted to bring more, but you forgot your other snacks at home.

Naomi gasped, keeping her eyes on the road. “That was all you had? You must be starving. I'll make you some Yakitori and Edamame when we get to the house to hold you over until dinner.” She couldn't imagine how hungry you were.

Feeling a light tug on your ponytail, you looked back at Hajime to see him glaring at you.

“Why didn't you have more to eat?”

You flinched and fiddled with the (f/c) silicone wristband on your left wrist nervously. “Well... I planned to, but I forgot my jerky, hummus, and crackers in the kitchen at home.” Not meeting his eyes, you flushed in embarrassment. “I did have a meal replacement drink also. So they held me over for the most part.”

“Tch...”

When the car stopped at a light, Hajime lightly smacked the back of your head.

“Oww! Haji! That was mean...”

“I told you to not act like Oikawa!”

“How am I to know how he acts if I've never seen or talked to him!?” You whined while rubbing your head where he hit it.

It didn't hurt of course, but you felt like being dramatic.

Naomi chuckled and turned the car off. “We're here kids.”

You and Hajime didn't waste any time getting out of the car. You both went to the back of the car and opened the trunk to get your things while Naomi unlocked the front door of the house. Hajime got your luggage suitcase, while you got your back pack.

Getting an idea, you smirked while coming up behind Hajime. You ruffled his hair, when he went to smack your hand away with his free hand, you bounded out of the way and ran up the few steps to the front door, laughing the whole way.

“I win~!”

“I have a handicap you ass.”

You stuck your tongue out. “Still won.”

He just rolled his eyes.

When he entered the house, you were already taking your shoes off and placing them on the rack by the door. The house was warm, so you took off your hoodie and placed it on the back of the couch in the living room. Naomi was already in the kitchen preparing to make the yakitori and edamame she promised you.

“Hajime dear, go on and help (F/n) put her stuff away in one of the guest rooms.” She announced from the kitchen.

“Sure mom.”

You followed him into the spare room you normally occupied when you and your mother visited, you could already feel the jet lag starting to hit you. A yawn escaped you against your will, a nap sounded wonderful.

“You gonna make it? Or do you need a nap before you eat?” Hajime asked, as if reading your thoughts.

Shrugging, you opened your suitcase that Hajime placed beside the dresser after tossing your backpack on the bed. “Nah, I should be good until later on tonight. I'll probably go for a run after I eat to help wake me up.” You said as you started to put your clothes away.

Hajime just shook his head and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “At least give yourself a day to recover from a nearly twenty four hour flight. You're gonna need some proper rest anyway.”

“But...”

“No, its not going to kill you to take a break for a day or two. I know jet lag can be a bitch.”

Huffing, you threw a pair of socks at him.

“Fine.”

He caught them with ease and smirked at you.

“Glad you see it my way.”

“Turd.”

He threw the socks back at you.

You saw him throw them out of your peripherals and you dodged them easily.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of you while you finished unpacking and putting your clothes away.

When you were nearly finished and hanging a dress shirt in the closet, you remembered that you left your hoodie in the living room.

“I'll be right back Haji.”

His response was just a grunt as he tossed a hacky sack he got from your backpack up and down. So you made your way back to the living room and the couch where your hoodie was at. You could smell the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen, it was making you drool.

As you were grabbing your hoodie, you heard the front door open.

(E/c) met chocolate brown.

The intruder pointed at your and stuttered.

“Bu...Boo... **Burglar!** ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! I was wanting to get this out sooner, but the end of 2020 and start of 2021 started off with a string of Covid cases in my family which resulted in my grandmothers death. So things have been... very stressful.

You knew that moving to Japan and living with Hajime would result in your eventual meeting of Oikawa Tooru, you did not however think that you would meet him in such a way. You thought that maybe Hajime or Naomi would invite him over for dinner, and you'd meet him that way. Or maybe even meet him at your new school. Hajime and Naomi have both shown you pictures of Oikawa over the years, told you stories of him and Hajime has begrudgingly admitted that he saw Oikawa as an annoying brother figure. 

You did not how ever think you'd meet him like this, standing in an open doorway, pointing (rudely) at you and letting all the nice hot air out of the house. The late winter air coming from the door way hit your skin and gave you goosebumps. Your shirt was only a black tank top and it provided little protection against the cold air flowing into the living room.

You faintly heard Hajime cursing in your room.

Tossing your hoodie over your shoulder, you placed your other hand on your hip and regarded Oikawa, he was taller than you thought, even in his baggy clothes, you could tell he had broad shoulders and muscular build. Not surprising with him being an athlete. His chocolate brown eyes matched his hair almost perfectly.

Jutting your hip out, you raised an eyebrow at him. "I can assure you Oikawa, I am not a burglar. Now, can you please close the door? You're bringing the cold air inside." You asked him. He had the decency to flush in embarrassment before closing the door and take his shoes off. You watched in mild interest, not noticing that he was speaking to you until he looked at you in curiosity. 

Blinking, you focused back on his chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Thankfully, you didn't feel your cheeks heat up and you were sure your face was neutral.

He tapped his house shoes on the floor to make sure they wouldn't fall off and took the one step up to the living room, he stopped in front of you. You noticed that he was a couple inches taller than you. "I asked how you knew my name." He looked at you with a look you weren't familiar with.

"Haji has told me about you." You explained, you didn't miss the look of surprise on his face, though you didn't know what it was for.

"Are you his girl friend?"

While the question wasn't unexpected, he asked you in such a serious tone that you couldn't help but laugh. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at you and you held a hand up for him to give you a moment. You're sure you heard a thump in the hallway, most likely from Hajime as you could still hear Naomi humming away in the kitchen.

After a moment you regained your breath and wiped a tear away from your eye. "Goodness, no, he isn't. I'm his friend from America." You explained, and bowed at him slightly. "I'm (F/n), (L/n), it is a pleasure to finally meet you Oikawa." When you stood up straight again, you held you hand out for him to take. He took your hand and shook it.

"Oikawa, Tooru." Was all he said. 

Giving him a smile, you threw the hoodie back over your shoulder and turned. "Well Oikawa, lets go see Haji, hmm?" You motioned with your free hand for him to follow. He did so without complaint, saying hello to Naomi when you both passed the Kitchen.

Once you came up onto the room you were going to be staying in, you saw that the door was mostly closed, having a feeling you knew what was coming up, you stopped in front of the door with Oikawa behind you. "This is the room I will be staying in while I am here." You opened the door slowly, catching Hajime's gaze before fully opening the door with Oikawa on your heels.

As soon you fully opened the door, you quickly ducked and avoided the object that Hajime threw. It hit Oikawa right in the nose, causing him to flinch and immediately cover his nose with his hands. He glared at Hajime, who was sitting smug on your bed, a half hearted glare being thrown at Oikawa.

Oikawa was glaring back over his hands that were rubbing his abused nose."What the hell was that for Iwa-chan?" He asked, the question slightly muffled.

Holding back a laugh, you walked over to Hajime after placing your hoodie in your closet and sat beside him on the bed.

"I told you that I was going to be busy for the next few days you dumb ass. What are you doing here?"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Oikawa took a seat at your desk. "I was wanting to go practice. Classes start up in a few weeks, ya know?" He explained, twiddling the hacky sack in his hands, having picked it up as you were taking a seat next to Iwaizumi.

Hajime scoffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. "It won't kill you to take a break for a few days Dummykawa." His olive green eyes narrowed on the other boy. "Did you not read the messages I sent you? Or did you not listen when I talked to you about it the other day?" He asked.

"I forgot."

Huffing, Hajime looked up to the ceiling as if asking the Gods for strength. "I'm going to have my work cut out for me between the both of you." He sighed out.

Twin sets of "Hey!" was his response, bringing a small smile to his lips.

You shoved him with your elbow. "What is that suppose to mean?" You asked, he was still looking up to the ceiling.

"It means you both are stupid workaholics."

You gasped dramatically and shoved him again, while Oikawa stayed silent, watching the two of you interact. He knew Iwaizume was correct. He watched as you both had a shoving match on the bed. You were winning, shoving him closer and closer to the end of the bed. You relented when Iwaizume gave up. You both were laughing, Oikawa not sure he has ever seen his best friend laugh in such a way before.

"Are you sure you're not his girl friend?" He couldn't help but ask.

You both looked at him like he grew a second head. Iwaizume's cheeks tinting a slight pink and answered him. "No, we're not. No matter how much our mothers want us to be." You nodded beside him.

"We're just best friends." You added.

His chocolate eyes turned to you and regarded you with an intensity you often saw in your opponents eyes during a MMA match. It was a look you loved to see.

Hajime rolled his eyes. "Stop analyzing her." He grumbled.

Looking back at his best friend, he gave him a smile that you could tell didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sorry." He then looked between the both of you again. "So, how did you two meet and why did it take so long for me to meet you?" He asked.

You were the one that answered."Our mothers went college at Tohoku, my mother was leaning abroad and met Naomi, they have been best friends ever since." You smiled sadly, it is also where your mother met your father.

Noticing your sad look, Oikawa was going to ask about it before he noticed Iwaizumi shaking his head "No" beside you and thought better of it.

Instead he asked. "Did they graduate at the same time?"

Iwaizumi answered him. "They did."

Something then clicked in Oikawa's mind. "Her family is the one you and your mother visit a for a few weeks twice a year, right?" He asked.

"Yup!" You replied enthusiastically. "We try to do it more often if time allows it, but with both our mothers in the medical field and Haji in Volleyball club. We can't always do it. He's like my younger brother." You smiled, some happy memory lighting up your eyes, making Oikawa gulp. Iwaizumi snorted beside you and rolled his eyes.

"We're a week apart."

"Still younger than me~" You sang.

"Then why does it feel like I am the more mature one here?" He gave Oikawa a pointed look with that statement.

Gasping, you placed a hand over your heart dramatically."You wound me! I am plenty mature!"

"Pft, Yeah right. And Oikawa is a Saint."

"Wait, why am I being involved in this?"

"Because you act like a toddler half the time!"

"I do not Iwa-chan!"

Their back and forth bickering bubbled a laugh out of you, when Hajime got up and gave Oikawa a nuggie and Oikawa shoved your poor abused hacky sack into Hajime's nose to try and stop him. You were hunched over in full blown laughter, all sad thoughts forgotten.


End file.
